


A Tasty Carrot

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor McCoy finds Captain Kirk highly amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tasty Carrot

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Tasty Carrot  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk, Doctor McCoy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 340  
>  **Summary:** Doctor McCoy finds Captain Kirk highly amusing.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'carrot' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for st_20_fics

“Thank you....” Kirk glanced at the nametag on the waitress’ shirt. A beautiful smile began to spread slowly across his face. “Delilah. That’s a pretty name.” He gave her a wink as he handed the menu back to her. “Very pretty.”

_Unbelievable_ Doctor McCoy shook his head as he watched with a mixture of fascination and amazement on his face as the woman actually blushed and began to smooth her hair into place right in front of them. He just couldn’t believe it. Everywhere they went it was the same thing. Women seemed to fall all over themselves whenever the captain walked into a room. Honestly, James T. Kirk entering a room was like dangling a tasty carrot in front of a horse. If the captain wasn’t careful one day one of those women were going to haul off and take a bite. He couldn’t stop the snicker that bubbled up inside of him at the thought but he quickly faked a cough to cover it up.

Kirk dragged his gaze away from watching their waitress walk away. “What?”

There was no way he could speak without laughing, he could only shake his head as he struggled to get himself under control.

Captain Kirk continued to stare at Bones, waiting for him to explain. It only took him a few minutes to realize whatever it was his friend had no intention of saying anything. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned his attention back to the waitress bringing out their order. A fissure of pleasure rumbled deep in his chest as the sway of her hips captured his gaze. _Now that was something to stare at!_ Out of the corner of his eye he caught the look on the doctor’s face.

“What is so amusing?” He was beginning to get a little aggravated at having to repeat the question.

Bones quickly shook his head. There were some things one should keep to oneself and comparing the captain to a carrot, tasty or otherwise was one of them. “Absolutely nothing.”


End file.
